The invention relates to a puncturing device comprising a band-shaped lancet carrier carrying a plurality of lancets. Puncturing devices are for example needed by diabetic patients who have to monitor the glucose content of their blood. Modern puncturing devices offer a relatively pain-free way to create a small puncturing which provides body liquid, usually blood or interstitial fluid, for analysis.
Band-shaped lancet carriers of such devices are usually a tape, but may also be a belt or chain. Puncturing devices comprising such a lancet supply provided by a band-shaped lancet carrier carrying a plurality of lancets are known and convenient to use. Once all lancets of a tape have been used, the lancet tape can be exchanged for a new one carrying unused lancets.
Sterile conditions of unused lancets have to be maintained at all times to avoid harmful side effects, like infections, to be caused by the taking of a fluid sample. The design of puncturing devices and lancet tapes must also contribute to the general aim to keep the costs of glucose monitoring as low as possible. Moreover, puncturing devices should have a compact design to ease the burden on patients who have to keep their puncturing device always at hand as they have to use it several times a day.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to show how the costs for monitoring of glucose or other analytes can be lowered. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact puncturing device that can be safely and easily used by a lay operator.
This object is met by a puncturing device as defined by the features of claim 1.
A substantial part of the manufacturing costs of puncturing devices using a lancet tape carrying a plurality of lancets, are caused by the lancet drive and the transport mechanism for moving the lancet into a launch position. As the transport mechanism and the lancet drive can be easily used for hundreds or even thousands of lancing operations, known puncturing devices are designed for exchangeable tapes. For this reason, the housing of such puncturing devices can be reversibly opened and closed for the exchange of a band-shaped lancet carrier.
Although some costs can be saved in this way, the inventors have realized that even larger cost savings can be achieved by a puncturing device which does not allow for an exchange of a band-shaped lancet carrier and is therefore adapted for disposable use. Exchangeable tapes need a separate packaging to maintain sterile conditions of the lancets during storage, transportation and handling. Costs associated with such a packaging can be avoided by a puncturing device according to the invention. Moreover, a puncturing device according to the present invention can be manufactured at lower cost as such parts like lids for reversibly opening and closing a tape compartment are not needed. Hence, a puncturing device according to the present invention provides a way to lower the costs associated with the treatment of diabetes or other diseases which require monitoring of an analyte concentration in blood or interstitial fluid.
A puncturing device according to the present invention has the additional advantages of a very compact design and easier handling, because patients do not have to replace tapes, and improved safety, because any risk of contamination due to handling of lancet tapes can be avoided.